Save The Last Dance For Me
by we are Romantic
Summary: The whole cast of Bleach is now in NYC, rich and powerful. When Rukia and Ichigo kiss each other at a masquerade party, everything changes. Drama and good wholesome angst and humor arise as Ichigo and Rukia find themselves. IchiRuki. MORE PAIRINGS!
1. Masquerade: Rukia

The music was close to deafening. The club was filled with young adults in masks and designer clothing. No one knew who anyone else was; that was the point. It was a masquerade bash, and it was only for the VIP teens of New York City.

In the middle of the crowd, danced a small girl with inky dark hair and white ivory skin. The teen wore an intricate red mask and had a little black vintage dress that was in danger of sliding off her slim shoulders. Of course, the girl could care less; she was too into the moment to care. Too into him. The boy dancing with her had flaming orange hair, his soft brown eyes hidden behind a simple black mask. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, so close together. The ironic part is that they've been dancing for hours, but never even talked. Not one word.

Their hearts beat fast, the blood pumping through their veins. Just for tonight, they were free. The next day was arriving fast, the hours dwindling down. The music slowed, the last slow song was playing. The girl couldn't bear to leave. She breathed, smelling the boy's sweet scent. His hands were placed gently on her hips, and he was holding her close. She had her small arms wrapped around his neck. The boy looked at her, his eyes saying everything. _Kiss me. _The girl obliged and pulled his face towards hers. Their masks and their lips touched. The kiss became deeper. The universe stopped for that one moment, and just like the movies, fireworks exploded in her mind. She was in love. Suddenly, they were back in motion again. The song had ended.

"Goodbye," the boy whispered into her ear, and withdrew from the embrace. He disappeared into the crowd. The girl put her hand to her lips, soaking in the passionate kiss she just had. Rukia stood in the middle of the dance floor, the sudden rush of reality hitting her full force. _Time to go home. _

She walked barefoot to the limo, her expensive heels dangling from her finger. She got in, exhausted. Rukia looked out the window and saw the sun was just rising, and her driver was saying something. She ignored his words and suddenly realized, _I've fallen in love with someone I don't even know._

* * *

**next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Hospital: Ichigo

Ichigo woke up surprised to find he didn't have a hangover. He blinked, combing his fingers through his messy hair. _Ah, that's right. I danced the whole time, so I never had more than a sip. _He was dancing with her. That impossibly small girl with dark hair and piercing violet eyes. How will he ever forget her? He probably won't. And Ichigo knew that. He climbed out of bed and stretched. _What a night. _The teenager glanced at his iHome. It was 11:00 am. He winced. Ichigo quickly showered and got dressed. He clasped his incredibly expensive Rolex watch on his wrist. Ichigo grabbed his bag and hurried down the hall. "Ichi-nii? What are you still doing here?" His little sister, Yuzu, asked. "I thought you had to meet—"

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo hurriedly cut her off. "I've got to go… So see you, Yuzu." He rushed out the door, quickly running to the elevator. Ichigo was born into a privileged family, his father was a prestige doctor in New York, granting him rank and cash. Before his mom died of cancer, their family moved to New York City, in a nice apartment. They moved soon after her death, into an even nicer apartment with an amazing view of Central Park.

Ichigo called for a cab, and while he rode towards the hospital, all he could think of was the girl he danced with. He felt bad for leaving her on the dance floor, but he was already late for his curfew. He knew he would hear it from his dad as soon as he got there. She was so beautiful; her pale skin and dramatic eyes. She was small, but so strong. He'd wish anything to be there with her again… Anything at—

"Here we are, sir," the cab driver said. Ichigo paid him and jumped out the car. His mind was still fogged with thoughts of the girl. He started to sprint into the hospital, going into the elevator panting.

"In a rush, are we?" A nurse asked with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo grinned. The elevator doors wooshed open and Ichigo rushed into the lobby.

"You're late," a voice said from behind. "Very late." Ichigo turned around. It was Ishida. He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," He said annoyed. They walked over and sat down, waiting for the doctor to come. Silence. "So, did you go to the masquerade last night?" Ishida immediately turned away.

"Yes, I did. And I found it completely pointless." Ishida was blushing.

"So you met a girl," Ichigo said, grinning. "I did too."

"Who said I met a…" He stopped. "Was it you dancing with the girl in the red mask?" Ichigo nodded.

"She was amazing, man," Ichigo said, leaning back in the chair. "Perfect. Not to mention the fact that she was totally hot. Her body was so...well it was enough to make you feel something. I wish I got her name, you know?"

"Whose name, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo stood up immediately. The doctor finally arrived. Ichigo and Ishida were both shadowing Doctor Urahara for the week; the both of them wish to pursue medical positions after college. Dr. Urahara was a seemingly carefree man; with blond hair and a lazy smile.

"N-No one's name," Ichigo stammered. Ishida was stifling the urge to burst out laughing. Ichigo flashed a sideways glare at his friend for not getting a warning. "It's really no one."

"Ah, I see, you teens are getting involved with girls now," the doctor continued. "Be careful you don't do anything too rash." He eyed Ichigo. "If you know what I mean." Ichigo blushed.

"I do not know what you mean, sir, and sorry, but I don't intend on knowing," the boy said through gritted teeth. "Shall we get on now?" Ishida couldn't control himself. He started laughing, causing the whole lobby to look at him with weird glances.

"Why yes," Dr. Urahara responded with a silly smile on his face. The day continued on, with Ishida taking meticulous notes and Ichigo drifting in and out of daydreams involving the girl. Dr. Urahara would eye Ichigo every now and then, casting Ichigo weird looks. "Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki is shadowing me, along with Ishida Uryuu." The mentioning of his name snapped Ichigo back into reality. Dr. Urahara was talking to another man, clad in a dark suit. The man looked at the two teens as if they were vermin. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki. He is a good friend of mine." The doctor said, patting Byakuya on the back. Ichigo saw him visibly stiffen.

"Ahem," Byakuya cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Pleased to meet you, Byakuya," Ichigo murmured holding out his hand. But the man stared at his hand.

"Mr. Kuchiki," He corrected. "Well, I must be going. My sister is waiting downstairs." Byakuya turned on his heels and walked away. Ichigo stood there, withdrawing his hand.

"I hear he is an amazing lawyer. He must make a massive income," Ishida commented. Their day was basically over, and Dr. Urahara already said his goodbyes.

"I guess so. He seems pretty stuck up to me," Ichigo said. Even though Ichigo and all his friends were fortunate in the money area, it didn't make them all greedy and cliquey. They were different. "Well, see you around." The two of them departed from the elevator, Ishida leaving on a different floor to meet up with his indifferent father. Both boys' fathers were accomplished doctors. Ichigo would be seeing his father later on, for he worked different hours.

When the elevator doors opened, Ichigo saw a girl leaving the building through the automated doors. Her hair was dark, and she was wearing Ugg boots, a mini denim skirt and a vintage jacket. Ichigo noticed her body form, with her delicate curves and skinny legs. He instantly recognized her as the girl he danced with at the masquerade. His eyes widened and he started sprinting across the hospital lobby, dodging old women in wheelchairs and little boys on crutches. "WAIT!" He cried. The girl was already out the door, talking to someone on her cell phone. He couldn't see her face; her back was facing towards him at all times. "HEY! WAIT!" He shouted again, tons of people were now staring. Everyone but her. She was walking farther away, her small form getting lost in the crowd on the sidewalk. _Goddamn, I lost her. And I don't even know what her face looks like without a mask on._

* * *

**hope you all like it. new chapter coming soon.**


	3. Finding Names: Ichigo and Rukia

**Chapter Three: Finding Names**

RYUSSEI

* * *

"He was amazing," Rukia said into her cell phone. Her brother would be meeting her in the limo in a few minutes. She was walking out of the hospital doors, tugging on her short denim skirt. "I swear, Inoue, this guy is the one. I know he is." Rukia said firmly. She knew it. Just knew it. This wasn't just a silly fling that was going to fade away in a few weeks. It just wasn't. "Wait hold on. I can't hear you. There are way too many people here. Yeah, I'll call you back." Rukia ended the call on her iPhone and maneuvered her way through the crowd. Where did her driver park? 

"WAIT!" She heard a boy cry. His voice seemed like miles away. The dark haired girl turned around, but only saw a crowd of people. Rukia's eyes searched the throng of people. No one. She didn't hear the voice again. Rukia frowned and turned around. She continued to walk. Someone's hand grabbed her arm and tugged her to the side.

"What the—?" Rukia turned and saw it was her brother.

"I told you to wait in the lobby," he said sharply.

"Oh well I had to make a call, and there was no service…" Rukia mumbled. Rukia's parents and her older sister died in a tragic skiing accident a few years ago, and all she had was her brother in-law who adopted her into his family and was her guardian. As much of a stuck up prick he was, she still loved him like a brother. Even Byakuya had his good points. Sometimes. "Sorry, Nii-sama." Byakuya let go and started walking towards the limo. Rukia had to walk much faster in order to keep up with him. "Um, can I possibly go hang out with Inoue today?"

"Go ahead. Your matters do not interfere with mine," he replied curtly. So Rukia was dropped off at Inoue's apartment. She knocked on the door several times.

"Sorry I didn't call," Rukia said out of breath. Rukia had sprinted up the stairs, for she thought it was faster than waiting for the elevator. Inoue opened the door, surprised to see her friend there. Inoue was one of the only girls in the school who didn't have any relations. She did, but her brother, once a renowned lawyer, died long ago. Inoue was already enrolled in a chic private school for only the crème de la crème of the students in NYC. When her brother died, he left a hefty amount of money in the bank for his little sister to use. She was, of course, very savvy with her money.

Rukia followed Inoue up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed, a silly smile on her face. "But I had to tell you in person about the guy I met at the masquerade." Inoue smiled and sat down next to her friend. Apparently, she was painting her nails.

"Okay, tell me." Inoue said her gentle voice, applying the second layer of deep red lacquer to her left hand. Rukia kicked off her boots and pulled her sleeves up. Rukia and Inoue hadn't been friends long, but they seemed to click when Rukia moved to New York a few months ago. Rukia started her story, closing her eyes for the full effect of remembering.

"He had orange hair," Rukia murmured. "And he was tall."

"O-Orange hair?" Inoue choked. "And he was tall? Was he frowning?" Inoue put the bottle of ruby red nail polish down on her table. Rukia's eyes opened.

"How was I supposed to know if he was frowning or not? We were wearing masks."

"Oh," Inoue murmured. She cleared her throat. "But you say he was tall and had orange hair."

"Yes."

"I think I may know who he is." Rukia sat up immediately at this. Her heart fluttered at the thought of finding out his identity.

"Who!?"

"His name might be Ichigo Kurosaki. He goes to the boy's private school," Inoue said.

"Oh my god, he does?" Rukia put her hand to her chest dramatically. "And I had no clue! Why haven't we met?"

"Well I don't know. Our groups don't really hang out much nowadays," Inoue said shyly. She looked down. "He is... very different from most boys." Rukia was new to the school, and she still had to learn the social groups. Ichigo and his friends have attended all the same social events, and all their histories between Inoue and her friends were intertwined, but never on any intimate level. No one has dated Ichigo. As far as Inoue knew, he was always single. Rukia was going to change that.

"How so?"

"Well," Inoue blushed. "He always frowns as if someone just made him angry. Plus, he just seems like the all around tough guy. And one thing is for sure, he hates losing."

"Really?" Rukia smirked. _I hate losing too. _"Then a lot of girls must not like him." Inoue blushed even deeper.

"Um, actually, a lot girls seem to take a liking to him. He's just that kind of boy."

"Ah I see," Rukia suppressed a sigh. _Ichigo Kurosaki. What will I do with you?_

"How does it look?" Inoue held her hands out for Rukia to see. Her nails were really red. Red like a strawberry.

"Wait," Rukia said suddenly, causing Inoue to look up. "Doesn't Ichigo mean 'strawberry'?" A silence spread. Rukia fell back onto Inoue's silk pillows, giggling. Inoue couldn't help but join her. "Kurosaki Strawberry! Hilarious!"

-----------------

"Dude, what do you mean you know her name!?" Ichigo shouted into the phone.

"Well I assume I do. Small, dark hair, purple eyes, right?" Ishida replied. "And don't yell, it agitates me."

"I can yell whenever I want to. And why didn't you tell me at the hospital? It would've been useful," Ichigo thought back to earlier in the day. He could've called out her name. Maybe that would've made her look over at him. "So, what is her name?"

"I didn't make the connection until just now. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo stiffened at Ishida's words. His heart didn't do a gay flutter, and he didn't feel like jumping for joy at the sound of her name. _Kuchiki._ She's related to that cold bastard he met at the hospital. Well no matter. Ichigo brushed the thought of her relations off and concentrated on her.

"Does she go to the girl's private school?"

"I think so."

"Alright well I gotta go, Ishida. Thanks, man."

"Sure. But now you owe me."

"What?! Hey, I never..." Ichigo stopped talking when he heard Ishida hang up. _Damn him._ Ichigo hung up his phone and laid down on his bed. _I've never heard her name before. She must be new. And she better not be like those stupid fangirls. God, they freak the shit out of me._


	4. Meeting: Ichigo and Rukia

**Save The Last Dance For Me**

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

* * *

Rukia tilted her head slightly and attempted to make a flirty face. All the mirror showed was a constipated-looking girl. Rukia sighed, quickly glancing at the clock. She was going to have to leave soon for school. Her hands shuffled through her jewelry box, searching for something suitable to wear on her neck. Rukia found a simple diamond necklace from Tiffany's. Rukia smiled as she remembered the moment she opened the sleek black case. 

_"Come on, open it!" Her elder sister exclaimed. "Go on!" Rukia smiled, sitting at the head of their dining room table, for it was her birthday. Her parents looked adoringly down at her. Rukia slowly opened the black case, to reveal a beautiful and simple necklace with a silver chain and rather large diamond hanging from it._

_"Oh it's beautiful," Rukia breathed. It twinkled in the light._

_"It's from Tiffany's you know," Hisana said, beaming. "I saw it while Byakuya and I were looking at rings, and I had to get it for you. It was perfect."_

_"Thank you so much," Rukia said, giving her sister a big hug. "I'll wear it at the Winter Ball."_

_"Yes, you must! Why, it will look beautiful with your dress!" Rukia's mother cut in. "The ball is occurring at the end of this month, after our skiing trip."_

_"Okay, onto the next present!" Hisana said cheerfully, shoving a large box in front of her little sister._

Rukia blinked tears out of her eyes. She never got to wear the diamond necklace; her parents and sister died, replacing the Winter Ball with a funeral. "Sorry," Rukia whispered to no one in particular. She put the necklace back in the box. "I can't wear you, not to school." Rukia chose a set of chunky black bangles, opting to leave her neck bare. Rukia took one last look in the mirror, wondering why she worked so hard to keep her appearance up.

"Rukia!" Her maid called out from downstairs. "It is almost time to go!" Rukia picked up her North Face black bag and ran out her bedroom door. Rukia entered the dining room, seeing Byakuya at the head of the table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She suddenly lost her appetite for breakfast.

"Um, Nii-sama? Is it okay if I can walk to school today?" Rukia looked nervously at her brother. "It's only a few blocks down."

"If you wish, but you must inform the driver first," He said brusquely, leaving Rukia to stand there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Oh okay. Um, goodbye Nii-sama."

"Goodbye."

Rukia left quickly, giving her driver the memo on the way. The morning was fresh; well as fresh as it could get in New York City, and it was simply bustling with people. Monday morning was always busy. Rukia walked quickly, trying her best not to be late. _Maybe I should've asked for a ride. _Rukia ran a few blocks until she her school (and the boys' private school) was in sight. The building was old; but extremely grand. Every piece of furniture inside the building was priceless authentic antiques, and the classes were inside grand rooms that were once bedrooms of a rich family. Long ago, back in the 1900's, a family donated the buildings to a teacher, where she and her husband created private schools across the street from each other. One private school for the boys, and one for the girls. Both schools were named Whitsinville, after the two teachers' last names. Everyone was already inside, meaning that she was late. Rukia flipped open her cell phone to check the time. 8:05. Rukia received at text.

_Rukia, where are you?_

It was from Inoue. Rukia was texting a reply message when she bumped into someone. Her phone flew out of her hands. She looked up and saw a business woman glaring at her. "Sorry," Rukia apologized and grabbed her phone, shoving it into her pocket and running up the stairs into the school building. Rukia entered the quiet halls, cursing herself for walking to school instead of getting a ride.

"You are late, Miss Kuchiki," A stern voice came form behind her. Rukia froze.

"I-I am very sorry, you see, I walked to school, and it was just so crowded, and I had some trouble…" A hand was on her shoulder. Rukia turned her head around, relieved to see it was her history teacher, Mr. Kaien Shiba. He was her favorite teacher, and he always gave her passes.

"Scared you, didn't I? Anyways, this is the third time you were late this month, Rukia. One more time and I'll have to give you a detention. You've got a pass from me, but this is the last time. Go on, go to class." Rukia thanked her teacher graciously, heading to her locker quickly to grab her books. _That was a close one. _Rukia ran off to class, her black bangles jangling on her wrist.

--------------

"Mr. Kurosaki, I suppose you can tell us who said the line Mr. Uryuu just recited?" His teacher was being a bastard today.

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure." Ichigo responded, quickly putting his cell phone away. Renji was texting him a few classrooms down.

"Then maybe you can pay attention and stop doing whatever you are doing in your desk." Ichigo nodded and looked at his book with a newfound interest. His teacher sniffed and turned to Ishida. "Thank you, Ishida, a wonderful reading." Ishida nodded and sat down in his seat, but not before flashing Ichigo a warning look. Ichigo stared hard at his paper to stop himself from rolling his eyes._ It's only second period._

--------------

Lunch finally came. Rukia found herself slightly forgetting about Ichigo, or finding him. Inoue called her name. "Rukia! Come on, let's go sit outside today," her shy friend said. "Guess what? I have sweet potatoes and butter today!" Rukia smiled at her friend's weird concoctions.

"Can't wait," Rukia said happily, arm and arm with her dearest friend. They met up with the other girls, and all of them sat down in the courtyard, pulling out South Beach diet lunches and salads made by their chefs.

"So, Rukia, I hear that you kissed a hot guy at the masquerade party last weekend," Mahana Natsui inquired while nibbling the piece of lettuce. Rukia's juice went down the wrong way. She started to cough.

"Oh, Rukia, are you okay?" Orihime jumped up and patted her friend on the back. Tatsuki scowled at Mahana.

"Come on, do you have to be that blunt about it?"

"Well yeah, why not? I am sure the rest of the girls wanted to know the details!" Mahana said boldly. The two other girls, Chizuru and Michiru, nodded shyly.

"Ah, Orihime I'm fine, really!" Rukia said in cheerfully when Orihime offered to go to the nurse with her. The rest of the girls looked at her expectantly.

"So? Is it true?" Michiru asked, leaning forward.

"Um… yes." Rukia didn't know any other way to respond. These girls were her friends, she guessed, but they didn't really know her. They didn't know the **real** her. Plus, Rukia wasn't really one to kiss and tell.

"Oh my god!" Chizuru exploded. "So romantic, kissing in the steamy, crowded place. So romantic, right, Inoue?" Chizuru leaned into Inoue, putting her hand dangerously close on Inoue's thigh. Tatsuki immediately punched Chizuru in the face, causing her to lose balance and fall backwards, clutching her cheek. "TATSUKI! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET BETWEEN ME AND MY INOUE!?" She cried.

"Back off, you lesbian," Tatsuki scoffed. "You know Inoue doesn't swing that way." Chizuru sat up, pouting and rubbing her now bruised cheek. She opened her Coach handbag, taking out a compact mirror to see the damage. Michiru nervously brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, her Tiffany's tennis charm bracelet jingling with the motion.

"Anyways," Mahana continued, everyone turning their attention back to Rukia. "Who was he? What was it like?" Rukia sat quietly, cursing silently for the fact that Chizuru making the moves on Inoue not causing enough of a distraction.

"It was nice… and I don't really know who he is," Rukia mumbled, keeping her answers to a minimum. _'Um, actually, a lot girls seem to take a liking to him. He's just that kind of boy.' _She remembered Inoue's words, and Rukia certainly didn't want to have a fight with her friends just because she kissed Ichigo. Jealousy could break any friendship, and Rukia hated bitch fighting. It wasted her time.

"But Rukia I thought that he was—"

"What are you talking about Inoue? I don't know what his face looked like because of the mask! So I wouldn't know!" She said with fake cheerfulness. Rukia looked at her watch. "Oh, would you look at the time! Time to get back to class!" Rukia jumped up, running off with amazing speed. The rest of the girls sat there, confused at their friend's behavior.

------

"Dude, pay attention!" Renji hissed as he threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Ichigo's head. He looked up suddenly and glared behind him.

"What the fuck, Renji? You've been throwing papers at me all day!"

"There's a reason for that, dickhead. She's telling us what's gonna be on the test tomorrow!"

"What do you care?" The orange-haired teen snapped.

"I don't. You've been such a fuck head today, it pissed me off, so I threw papers at you." The red head snapped back.

"BOYS! Would you like to tell us what you are talking about back there?" Their teacher asked testily. "Hmm?" She expected an answer. Renji glared at Ichigo.

"Apple pie." Ichigo mumbled. And then he said more clearly, "We were talking about apple pie." The class erupted in scoffs and snorts. The teacher glared at them again.

"Last warning. Any more talk from you and I'll have to give you a—" The rest of the class stood up; the bell had rung. The day was over. The boys rushed out, grabbing their backpacks and leaving for lacrosse practices or Crew.

----------------

At the same time, the girls were leaving for hair appointments, shopping or track. Rukia had signed up for Kendo, but that did not start until next week. Rukia walked down the steps, Inoue talking busily next to her.

"I think doing colored Onigiri would be a wonderful idea… except no one wanted the color green because it looked too much like…" Inoue's voice seemed to fade out when Rukia saw a boy with hair that obviously stuck out from the crowd. His bright hair was unmistakable. Rukia didn't know how to react.

"Uh, hold on, Inoue," Rukia said as she pushed past her classmates to catch up with the teen across the street.

"Rukia, where are you…?" Inoue walked down the steps slowly, searching for where Rukia had went.

Ichigo slowly made his way across the street, hoping for a glimpse of Rukia somewhere. But there were girls and limos lined up on the street almost everywhere, and he couldn't differentiate them from each other. "Ichi-nii!" Ichigo looked down to see his little sister, Yuzu staring up at him.

"Hey, Yuzu. Where's Karin?" He looked around for a red baseball cap, but didn't see one.

-----------

Rukia finally caught of the to him, seeing him only from the back. Regardless of the fact she couldn't see his face, no one in the world had the same intensity of color to match his. "RENJI!" Rukia shouted. Renji turned around, his face was filled with surprise.

"Hey, Rukia! What are you doing here?" Renji asked.

"Well we moved here a few months ago. I forgot you moved here too." Rukia smiled at her old friend. They have been friends since preschool basically, but when she moved away to Paris for a year, they stopped talking instantly, almost forgetting each other. Renji hated the fact that he was left behind. "I signed up for Kendo. Are you going to?"

"Hell yeah. I did yesterday. It'll be just like old times." Renji said. Rukia stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh crap! I forgot my chem book in my locker," Rukia said suddenly her brow furrowing. "Well, see you around Renji." Rukia quickly turned on her heel, running back to the school. She left just as fast as she had come.

---------

"Oh, she left her soccer ball in her locker." Yuzu replied, fixing her headband distractedly. Ichigo took his sister's hand and walked them back to the girl's private school. They waited in the lobby while Yuzu chatted happily about her day.

"Where the heck is Karin? We've been waiting for a while," Ichigo asked suddenly, checking his watch. He was starting to get worried.

"I'll go look for her!" Yuzu said cheerfully, skipping away down the hall and out of sight. Ichigo slumped back onto the bench, feeling awkward being the girl's school. He always met up with his little sisters to walk home with them. And on occasion, things like this would happen. Ichigo stared curiously at the cases filled with trophies and awards given to the girls in the school. Ichigo stood up and walked over to the case, which held the biggest trophy; it was obviously polished more than once a day.

Rukia flipped open her cell phone, dialing Inoue's number to tell her that Inoue could just go home, because Rukia would be late anyways. She pressed send, but the line was busy. Rukia ended the call and dialed Inoue's home number this time. Rukia walked into the lobby distractedly, passing a boy with orange hair. Being oddly oblivious, Rukia passed the boy of her dreams and continued walking down the hall while Ichigo continued to stare at the rather large trophy in the case.

A soccer ball came skidding down the hall, right in Rukia's path. Still being distracted by her cell, Rukia tripped over it, flying into the air with flailing arms. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Yuzu cried, running down the hall to see that one of the older girls had tripped over Karin's soccer ball. "I just kicked it for fun, and it just went really far!" Karin ran over also, chiding Yuzu on the fact that she didn't kick it right. Ichigo looked over to see that a girl was laying face flat on the ground next to Karin's soccer ball with his little sisters helping the girl up.

Ichigo ran over. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he ran over to them. Her dark hair was all messed up, and she slowly got up.

"Yeah I'm fi…" Rukia trailed off when she looked up. Ichigo stared at her. _Dark hair, purple eyes and freakishly small. This has got to be her, _Ichigo thought instantly. His face heated up. _Orange hair, soft brown eyes and tall. This has to be him, _Rukia's heart fluttered at the thought.

"S-So…"

"Y-Yeah…" The two stared at each other, unable to find the right words. Yuzu and Karin stood next to them, wondering who in the world this pretty girl was.

* * *

This took me about forever to figure out... Sorry for the late update... (haha that rhymed) 

Next chapter will leave off from where this one ended!! **i will be updating soon!**


End file.
